


Right Here

by Poke_Melody



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alfonse has a crush on reader but refuses to admit it, F/M, OCD, Reader Insert, Trigger Warnings, i think, reader has OCD, this is more of a vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_Melody/pseuds/Poke_Melody
Summary: Prince Alfonse is concerned about (name).  She's been behaving a bit oddly these days, and he's determined to figure out what's bothering his friend.





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly more of a vent piece. Having OCD can make you feel a bit lonely and I couldn't help but wonder that if you were actually summoned to the Fire Emblem world, what would I do?  
> But please, let me know what you guys think. This story is very important to me and I hope others can relate to it the way that I relate to it ^-^  
> And with that, please enjoy ^-^

Right Here  
Alfonse x Reader

“Sharena, have you seen (name)?” Alfonse asked as he wandered the halls looking for their Summoner/Tactician.  
“Ummm, not since we got back. But I do remember her saying she was thinking about getting something to eat before we had a strategy meeting.” his sister explained.  
“Thank you, I’ll check the kitchen then.” Alfonse smiled before moving down to the other end of the hall.  
As he was nearing the kitchen, he could hear water running from a sink which gave him hope that (name) was still there and he wouldn’t miss her before she headed off somewhere else. He opened the door to the kitchen to see (name) near the sink, relieved that she was still there. Her big cloak was draped over one of the chairs in the dining room that he could see through the small window in the kitchen.  
“(name), I was hoping to catch you before the meeting. I wanted to ask your opinion on summoning another hero and see if that could help with the battle planning and all.” Alfonse spoke as he walked closer to her.  
He grew a bit concerned when she didn’t answer. Maybe she couldn’t hear him over the rushing water of the sink. What was she even doing, anyway?  
When he got close enough to see into the sink, he could see that she was clutching a rag and furiously scrubbing at a glass. But what alarmed him was the small breaks in her skin that had a bit of blood oozing out.  
“(name)! What’s wrong with your hands? Why’re you doing dishes with your hands in this state?”  
(name) jumped, now realizing that he was so close to her. She quickly brought her hands out of the sink and grabbing a dry cloth to dry her hands.  
“P-Prince Alfonse. I-I’m sorry, I-I was ju-just...” (name) seemed look everywhere except at the prince.  
Alfonse was surprised to see her eyes looking red and puffy. What was going on?  
“(name), you know you can have one of the kitchen staff wash the dishes. There are also plenty of other clean glasses if you really needed something to drink.”  
“I-I know... I-I was just making sure it was clean before using is all...”  
A lie. It didn’t take Alfonse long to realize that (name) was a horrible liar. He could always tell she was lying when she said she was fine when asked if she was homesick.  
“Then tell me why your hands are bleeding? Did you cut yourself? Was it from the battle earlier today?”  
“N-No, don’t worry. I had my gloves on so they protected me. My hands are just really dry is all. It gets like that around this time of year. You know, with it getting colder and stuff.”  
Alfonse, just listened to (name) ramble as she grabbed the glass and rinsed it out three times before finally pouring a glass for herself and taking a big gulp from it.  
“(name), is something wrong? You’re acting strange?”  
“I-I’m fine, d-d-don’t worry about it.”  
Alfonse could tell that her breathing was getting a little short and rapid and that concerned him.  
“Hey (name), look at me! Tell me what’s wrong.” Alfonse shouted, grabbing hold of her shoulders and forcing her to look into his eyes.  
“I-It’s really nothing, Alfonse. There’s nothing that can be done, so don’t worry yourself with it.” (name) said slightly louder than how she normally spoke as she was able to get out of his hold and quickly run out of the kitchen and towards the direction of her room.  
Alfonse couldn’t do anything but watch. He was honestly beyond confused. They’ve known each other for a good 5 months now and he’s never seen her behave like this. She did get anxious pretty easily but this was just different. And what did she mean by ‘There’s nothing that can be done’? Does that mean that there is a problem and she’s denying it?  
Alfonse took a deep breath before walking over to the chair that had (name)’s cloak. He picked it up and started his journey to her room. He didn’t know how he was going to help. But damn it, his friend was in trouble and he wasn’t just gonna sit around and let her suffer alone.  
After what seemed like forever, he finally arrived outside of her room. He could hear a voice that wasn’t hers. After listening a bit more, he realized it was singing. He then remembered that the mysterious device that (name) had could apparently play music. Or at least that’s what she told him.  
He knew that she would just turn the music off and pretend like she wasn’t there if he knocked, so all ‘princely training’ went out the window when he walked into her room.  
‘Don’t believe the lies that you’ve been told,  
I’ll be right here, now’  
The mysterious device projected as he stepped in.  
When (name) heard him coming in, she jumped and frantically reached for the device and turned the music off.  
There was a small chair in her room that she was seated in. Her legs pulled up to her chest, faint tear tracks going down her face.   
She furiously scrubbed at her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Alfonse felt really bad. It’s obvious that whatever was bothering her has been building up for a while, and he felt bad for just noticing now.  
“(name), please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.” he said softly, taking a seat on the footstool.  
(name) rocked slightly, biting her lip as her eyes darted around the room.  
“I-I really don’t know how to explain it...” (name) trailed off.  
“Try and we’ll see. I might, you never know.”  
(name) finally looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. She took a deep breath before she began talking.  
“H-Have you ever heard of OCD?”  
“No, I’m afraid that’s a phrase I’m unfamiliar with.” Alfonse answered.  
“It’s an abbreviation, it’s short for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. I guess the only way to explain it, is that I think a bit differently than other people, and in order for my brain to rest, I need to do certain things that are called compulsions to put me at ease.”  
Alfonse was a bit lost. I mean, he could understand what she was saying, but he couldn’t quite understand what it meant.  
“I’m afraid I’m having a bit of a hard time understanding. Could you give me an example about these ‘compulsions’?” (name) smiled a little more, but still slightly rocking in her chair.  
“Sure. I do kinda suck at explaining these kind of things. W-well, an example I guess is what happened today with the glass. When I look at a dish that I haven’t cleaned myself, my brain tells me that it’s not clean enough and that I could get really sick from it, and then not being able to help you out because I’ll be in bed resting and... and my train of thought just goes off from there and it just won’t stop. I can’t reason with it, and it’ll only go away if I clean it enough to the point where I can convince myself that I cleaned it enough.”  
Alfonse was stunned. If he understood her right, it wasn’t that she didn’t trust the kitchen staff, but her mind seemed to play tricks on her and just make her think that the dishes aren’t clean, or at least something like that. Although Alfonse has never heard of OCD before, he’s heard of similar things, and that was able to help him understand what (name) was going through.  
“(name), is this your only...” Alfonse trailed off, not knowing how to ask these kind of questions.  
“My only compulsion?” she asked, Alfonse just nodded. “No, I have a lot. You know how I triple check with everybody if they’re okay with a plan I created? That’s one. But my most performed one is dishes and washing my hands. That’s why they’re so dry.”  
She get’s these compulsions during their meetings? If the rest of hers are anything like with what happened in the kitchen, then why would she be quiet about something as important as their meetings.  
“(name), has this been a problem from the beginning? Are Commander Anna and I stressing you out?”  
(name) looked up with a look of horror on her face.  
“What?! No! No! Not you two, you guys could never do that to me! P-Please, d-don’t blame yourself for this, okay? It’s not your fault!” she reassured, a bit too loudly. But then she took a deep breath and began talking in her softer tone again. “And no, this hasn’t been a problem from the very beginning. Back in my world, I took medication for this. It would keep me a bit calmer. And when I came here, the medicine I took that night was still in my system and I guess it took a while for it to leave my system completely. I’m just getting used to being without the medication is all. Granted, this won’t really ever go away. But it should tone down a bit when I get used to being without my medicine.”  
Alfonse listened to every word she said. He knew that there was more that she wasn’t telling him, but he won’t force her. She can tell him when she was ready. He noticed that she was still shaking and she was bouncing her leg up and down quickly. Without saying anything, he leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug.  
“P-Prince Alfonse!”  
“I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you’ve been suffering alone for so long. It’s my duty as prince to make sure all of my subjects are healthy and happy. I thought I was doing a decent job. But it seems that I forgot the person who was most important to me.”  
Alfonse could feel her shaking get worse and she finally broke down.  
“P-Prince A-alfonse! Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you...” she started muttering her thank you’s as she hugged him back.  
“You’ll be okay, (name). I’ll make sure. I’ll be right here with you. I promise.”


End file.
